


Who Do You Belong To?

by aquazephyrus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquazephyrus/pseuds/aquazephyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much as Aaron enjoys being the alpha male most of the time, sometimes it's always nice to challenge Spencer to be what he normally isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Because an anonymous person wished for me to write rough sex and such, I decided to finally oblige and, well... write rough sex. So enjoy.

Aaron wouldn't admit it to anyone, honestly. But... god. When Spencer got all- alpha-male on him, it turned him on like nothing he'd ever felt before. Especially tonight .

  


"Are you challenging me, Spencer?" he murmured, hands sliding through his hair and gripping it in roughened fingers. He pulled his head closer, lips smashing into Spencer's own and kissing him hard. Rough, eager, demanding as anything, going so far as to bite his lip and such it with a low growl. Releasing so briefly. "Are you challenging me to fuck you silly?"

 

The genius couldn't help but laugh roughly, his own slender digits moving so gently down Aaron's bare torso and tracing scars. "Damn right I'm challenging you, love. Isn't that the point of tonight? You fuck me, I fuck you... you know, a little rough sex never hurt anyone. Then again, it's what you love isn't it?" He kissed Aaron softly, much unlike Aaron's smashing of their lips together... until the kisses slowly trailed along his beard and up to his ear and a low whisper.

 

"You love me on top. 's your little fantasy right there. Someone to control you. All alpha males like someone on top... giving them control..."

 

The man shivered, his muscles tensing as Spencer's fingers teasingly moved lower and lower until they reached a thick forest of curls surrounding Aaron's cock. Aaron inhaled sharply, feeling those fingers brush along it all the way to the head. Easily taking him in his fingers and beginning to stoke his lover slowly, gently. Like the fucking tease Aaron knew he was. He managed a soft little growl at the touch, panting softly. "You can't... can't control me, sweetheart."

 

Spencer had this- wicked little smile on his face. "Can't I?"

 

Aaron immediately realized it was wrong of him to word it like that. If there was one thing he learned in his time with Spencer- with his husband... you never.  _Ever_  challenged him to anything. He would rise to that challenge like the proud man he now was, and he would surpass every fucking thing you threw at him.  _Everything_.

 

"Roll over," the genius muttered.

 

He didn't budge. Not an inch. "Make me," he whispered.

 

Spencer snarled and grabbed hold of Aaron, pushing him over on to his stomach. "I told you to  _roll_  the  _fuck_  over! What didn't you fucking understand?!"

 

Aaron's response was muffled by the sudden pillow in his face, and he turned his neck to grab another breath of air. "You aren't the boss of me!!"

 

"Yeah?" A hand ran through Aaron's hair again, his other hand sliding up from Aaron's dick- bastard!- and to his backside. Grabbing that ass quickly and that hand sliding up to his own cock, giving it a couple quick strokes and staring down at that perfect ass beneath him and leaning forward. His own beard tickling Aaron's ear once more with a whisper. "I can give you proof right now... you're  _mine_ , Aaron."

 

"Prove it," Aaron managed.

 

The next thing he felt was a dick being shoved hard into his asshole, and the roar of pain from Spencer behind him. His fingers grabbed the sheets and clenched into fists, snarling and his entire body already tensing from the unexpected entry of Spencer's cock into his tight ass. Spencer snarled loudly, hand in Aaron's hair now moving on one side of him on the bed, and the other hand moving to the respectable side. "F-Fucking...  _christ_ , Aaron... you're  _ **tight** _ ...!!"

 

The man couldn't even begin to formulate a response to that, panting hard than ever and making grunting noises that could either be described as pleasure or pain. He didn't know, and he didn't give two flying fucks at that moment. All he knew was that Spencer's rhythm was already fast and furious, and he responded to his slight complaint with a grunt.

 

Spencer grit his teeth- and Aaron's hips- as he mercilessly plowed his husband, their wet bodies slapping together in sound rhythm as a sheen of sweat already began to form on Spencer's chest. Thursting himself deeper into the man each time with loud groans, head thrown back.

 

"...c-couldn't... have used lube?!" Aaron gasped, eyes squeezing shut.

 

When he didn't receive an answer, he wasn't surprised. In his haze and lust, he could hear Spencer groaning louder, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer period. And it looked like the genius knew, too- which is why nearly twenty-eight seconds later... 

 

"A-Aaron... c'mon, love... c-come for me...!!" He inhaled sharply and cried out. " _A-AARON!!_  God, PLEASE!!"

 

And that extra little shove inside Aaron's asshole was all the man needed. With his own cry of absolute ecstasy, Aaron's cock shot white-hot, sticky come all over the bedsheets and on his front. In near-perfect rhythm, Spencer's entire load filled Aaron completely, sending the genius over the edge and almost collapsing on top of his lover. They were both panting, and Spencer could not help but lower at least his head towards Aaron... until the rest of his body came after. 

 

Aaron could only manage a weak laugh, feeling hair on his neck and closing his eyes. Spencer was nuzzling him with his beard. "...f-fine... 'm all yours..."

 

"Y-You're... damn right y-you are..." Spencer panted, arms slowly and tenderly wrapping around his husband. "M-Mine... forever."

 

"Gonna... get you back. T-tomorrow."

 

To which the genius nuzzled him so slightly once again and couldn't stop the faint smile on his features. "Can't wait, love. C-Can't... fuckin' wait..."


End file.
